Living In Clarines
by Zory rock101
Summary: Shirayuki and Zen got married and living happily in Clarines together


**Living In Clarines**

 **One-Shot**

Zen run his hand down a body and kiss lips against her neck. She wraps her arms around Zen's neck and feels her going inside her and out of her. "Zen," the girl said, ache her back and feel Zen going in faster in her.

"You feel so nice, Shirayuki," Zen said, kiss her on the lips. Shirayuki holds Zen body closer to her. " I love you, Shirayuki," Zen said, laid down next to her.

"I love you too, Zen," Shirayuki said, laid her head down on his bare chest. Zen rub Shirayuk's back and looked down at Shirayuki.

"This is the better first night of our honeymoon," Zen said, hold Shiryauki close to him.

"Yeah, it was," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and fell asleep. The next morning Zen woke up and looked down at his beautiful new wife in his arms.

"Good morning," Zen said with a smile on his face. Shirayuki looked up at Zen.

"Good morning," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen on the lips. Shirayuki sat up in the bed and feel Zen's hand on her bare back.

"I can't wait to start my life with you in Clarines," Zen said, sat up and wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"Me too," Shirayuki said, laid her back against Zen bare chest. Zen swing his legs off the bed and put on his boxer then stand up. Zen hand Shirayuki her clothes and she put them on.

"I will go make breakfast," Zen said, walked downstairs. Shirayuki went over to the mirror and brush her hair. She still can't believe that she got married to the man she loves. Shirayuki then heads downstairs and saw Zen in the kitchen cooking.

"So who teach you how to cook?" Shirayuki asked, walked in the kitchen.

"Mitsuhide," Zen said, turn his head half-way to looked at Shiryauki.

"Well, its small so good," Shirayuki said, wrap arms around Zen from behind.

"Yeah," Zen said, cut up some carrots. "The food will be done soon,"

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked over to the table. "So what are we going to do today?" Shirayuki asked.

"I don't know. We still have those three in the living room." Zen said, little loud so the people in the living room heard him.

"It is our job to guard you," Mitsuhide yelled from the other room.

"Why do all three of you guys have to come?" Zen asked.

"Will Kiki and I are guarding you and Shiryauki and Obi just tag along." Mitsuhide answer. Zen let out a sigh and get the food down on the table.

"It okay Zen," Shirayuki said, watch Zen sat down across the table from her. "Let go take a walk on the beach," Shiryauki said with a smile.

"That will be great I will come too," Obi said.

"No your not," Zen yelled.

"Aww come on, master," Obi said. Zen took a sip of his water and let out a sigh.

"Zen will have to come but we will watch Shirayuki and you from a distance," Mitsuhide said. Zen let out another sigh. After a while, Zen and Shiryauki went to the beach and walked in the sand.

"I feel uncomfortable having him watching us," Zen said, let out a sigh.

"It will be okay, Zen," Shiryauki said, took Zen's hand in her hand and looked at him with a smile.

"Okay," Zen said, looking back at Shirayuki with a smile on his face. Zen wrap one of his arms around her hip while they walked.

A Few weeks have passed a Zen was at his desk doing some paperwork. 'Today is so boring.' Zen said to himself, let out a sigh. He turns his chair around and looked out of the window. 'Shirayuki is with my mother today,' Zen said to himself.

"Zen you have a lot of work to do," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"I know," Zen said, turn back around to his desk and finish the signing papers. Zen then heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, looked at the door. The door slowly opens and walked in the room was Shirayuki. 'Shirayuki, I thought you with my mother,' Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I was but she has some busy to take care of," Shirayuki said, walked over to Zen's desk. "Are you almost done with work?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen. Zen set his pen down on his desk.

"No, but I can take a break. Let go for a walk." Zen said, stand up from his chair and walked over to Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked over to the door while Zen open it for Shiryauki. "Thank you," Shirayuki said, walked out of the room. Zen and Shiryauki walked outside into the garden. "It is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, took Zen's hand.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said with a smile. "Shirayuki," Zen said, pull Shirayuki closer to him.

"Yeah what is it?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"I love you," Zen said, kiss Shiryauki on the lips.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around Zen's neck and kiss him back.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
